


Overlay

by yeontvis (yvise)



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alcohols, Angst, Drinking, Excessive Cursing, Fluff, Happy, M/M, YeonBin Best friend, bts is present in some parts, everyone had an important role, happy ending????????, no drugs we don't do that here, not nsfw, sfw, slow burn????????, tags will be changed throughout the story, txt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvise/pseuds/yeontvis
Summary: "For those who i haven't had a chance to properly say Hi, I'm  Soobin. I don't know where to begin but, and this... this is one of the happiest day of my Life."Everyone Raises their glass for the toast. "For the Married Couple." They all said in unison.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was originally, **"The best day of MY LIFE."** but i changed it to "OVERLAY." Due to suggestion of my friends. I hope you'll understand. Thank you

**Author's Note**

Hi. Thank you for giving a chance to read this Fiction. I do hope you'll enjoy the ride until the end.

\- Vis 💛

_Continue to the next chapter for the Actual Story_


	2. Chapter 2

_**P R O L O G U E** _

* * *

It was really weird. But somehow, I believed. _' Hearing a weird bells tingling on your ears when you see the love of your life. '_ Sounds stupid, but still, i believed.

And.... I'm already here.. standing infront of him.

White silky fabrics were hanged on the walls overlayed by a blue laces, his favorite colour.

Two wines on every table inside the stainless shining bucket full of ice, obviously to keep the drink cold. It was _Clos Mogador Priorat,_ his favourite. The drink was a combination of plum fruits and berries mix together releasing both complex and pleasing with aromas of ripe red and black fruits which marry perfectly with the notes of liquorice and chocolate. Perfect.

 _Wine..... the universal symbol life's sweetness and bitterness of love_.

Seven wine glass each table -- good for seven people -- underneath was again a blue silky laced fabric, his favorite.

Every table, there was a boquet of tulips and roses, altogether with a bunch of Baby Breath as a filler. His favourite. I even wonder how did they find the blue Tulips and pink rose.

_He never failes to amaze me. He didn't just pick this colors and stuffs just because it's his favorite._

It's so beautiful-- no, it's wonderful. Blue and Pink balloons were scattered in the air, a few scattered confettis on the floor, it was beautiful. I was so lost for words. Beautiful is an understatement. It was simple yet elegant.

_All of it was his favorites._

Why don't i have something favorite on the -- ? No, no. Don't think like that. His favorite was also my favorite. That's how much i love him. No, there's no limit on how much i love him.

Yes. I love him so much. More than anything.

**M O R E T H A N A N Y T H I N G !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His wonderful moment in life.

**Lovely, Memorable, Wonderful**

* * *

He was so lost in his thoughts. Staring straight, blankly but his head was all fuzzy and shit. It was full of a god damn random thoughts. He just want to think straight and pick the right words.

Soobin keep babbling on his head to just take a deep breath and everything will be fine. Yes, it was fine, more than fine. It was good, great. Amazing if he wouldn't mind.

_Soobin. Just, take it slow._

_Take a deep breathe._

_Start at the beginning._

Tell them how we first met. That's how speech starts right? Telling how both of you met each other?

I was ten years old during that time. The time when both of us were in the kids play room. When i was on the slide and he was on the end of it, his back was looking at me and he didn't notice i was there. I was about to shout _'Hey'_ , but, somebody pushed me and i crashed on him. Both of us stumbled and ended on the floor. I was supposed to be mad but we ended up in laughter.

_Right. I should start there. It's our beginning. 't was fun ._

Our First day being classmates. Not to mention, we're even a seatmate. It's great right?

_Yeah that too. I should say that._

Our dreams that we share together....

.....or his weird dream that he save me from the ugly monster and held my hand so tight while he swung his sword.

_Well, probably not this one. This one should be kept as secret. Right_.

His mind was still flying from one thought to another while eyes fixated on the guy in front of him. He was perfect, they should be perfect. They were supposed to be perfect.

"Hey, Soob. It's time for your speech, don't be nervous." Kai, his best friend , hit the half empty wine glass with his fork lightly to make a _ding_ imitating the sounds of bell.

_Tell them that this is... this will be_ ..

Soobin stood up. Most were finding their seats and some eyes were already stuck at him.

"Everybody." He called. Now all of the eyes in the room stuck at him. He feels more agitated than earlier. He wasn't physically shaking but his mind were crumbling. Who wouldn't? Giving a speech to one of the memorable day of your life, and mostly it only happen once.

_this will be one of the happiest day of your life. Yes that's it._

"Uhm.... Hi." A wide smile appeared on his face. His smile was one of happiest, much as how a a blue tulip flower opens. Everyone could see how it came from deep inside and spread into every part of him, except his eyes. A person eyes' smiles with more than their mouth. Everyone heard it in his voice. he's trying to act calm but his voice is quite.. _shaky._

Everyone greeted a ' Hi ' back to him. He opened the crumbled paper on his hand that he prepared earlier this morning. It was a mess, but still readable. He had a copy but it seems like he wasn't prepared at all. Or he really wasn't?

_See? Agitated._

"For those who i haven't had a chance to properly say Hi, I'm Soobin." He started.

He look once again to the crowd. Still, the eyes were stuck on him. Even the person he was giving the speech to. Well, it'll be rude when someone talks in front of you and you we're there, not listening. Not in this scene. Not in this moment. Everyone should listen, every eyes must be stuck on him. Yes.

**"This."**

He spreads his arm. It was like contemplating the cycle of life right in front of his eyes.

**"This had got to be, one the best....."**

From the destruction of what once held, to the reborn of of what was destructed. This is life. _It'll be a never ending cycle_.

**".... memorable...."**

Unless you choose to end the cycle.

**"...Truly wonderful moment of my life."**

Or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you did like it. 
> 
> if you'll ask me if this was inspired by something, yes it does.  
> But, it was limited to **this scene only.**
> 
> Thank you for reading and supporting me.
> 
> also, i don't have exact date to when i'll update. it will be anytime from now on.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Beginning**

* * *

**10 years Earlier** _**  
_S_ oobin's Legal Day.** _

__

That's how everyone would call it. A not so boring 18th birthday. Once in a lifetime. Finally legal, do some adult stuffs that a seventeen years old guy can't do as what they say-- But yeah, sometimes, it totally sucks and it's not good.

It's like as if i wasn't Seventeen once nor ten years old in my whole life. There's no fun being 18. You'll be in prison if you do some... yeah.. some small illegal stuffs. Unlike being 17, you are free-- well, maybe not. 

Being eighteen or seventeen, no matter what your age is, there's always a restriction. Just enjoy being on your age.. it happens only Once, and last only a year.. That's what i told them. That's what I believe, and no one can change it.

It was on the 5th night of December, Soobin's birthday. There's neither elegant celebration nor fancy one. He doesn't want to, he doesn't even planned to, in the first place.

It's just his mom who always insist to have one 'cuz _it's a special day._ His dad doesn't even care what Soobin wants, as long as he's happy, he's fine with that. 

Whole morning til' evening, Soobin keeps whining that even his younger brother was annoyed to the point he would throw him a knife. He was just 8 years old. Soobin keeps throwing tantrums like a child who wants a milk, annoying.

"Mom, please. I know you cook the best in the whole world." Exaggerating every words, expanding his arms, portraying the world he just said, just to convince his mom. "But i had plans already. Please." He added.

Choi Eun Byul, she was 6 months pregnant, housewife--for now. she was supportive mom, just like the other moms out there. _As how would Soobin describe her._

He keeps clinging on his mom's arm, but every single time, she shoved him away. Soobin couldn't help but pout his mouth, until he shows a bunny eyes, his mom was soft for this.

_Too soft that she..._

"I would like to say yes but ---"

"Really mom?!" Soobin exclaimed. His eyes lit up and mouth grins widely showing his bunny teeth and a cute smile. The dimples also appeared on his cheeks.

"Still No!" She shushed him putting his index finger in front of his mouth. "What if you'll be in trouble? What if you'll hurt yourself? You're still young, Soobin. Too Young." She added, turning his back around his son.

_Too soft that she's being over protective to the point it was too annoying already._

Soobin's mouth form a thin line until it turned into a frown. "You keep telling me before to grow up already, now i'm eighteen you keep babying me.... really, mom?" Soobin whined

"What?" His mom asked. 

"Nothing." He retorted

"Okay! Let's put it this way." She, again faced Soobin. "I would only allow you, _if_..." Emphasizing the word if that gives Soobin hopes up higher. Eyes starts to twinkle like stars again. "... Yeonjun was there." His mom sighed.

"Really mom?! You're not joking right? That was the plan mom. I'll go with him. I promise i'll be safe." 

"Okay then. Enjoy your day."

"Yes mom, I will!" He hugged his mom and kissed her on the cheeks and rubbed her tummy. "I know you're the best mom! Pretty white lie. "Don;t be stubborn to mommy, okay?" He planted a kiss on his moms belly.

The best mom, sometimes can be the baddest mom.

"Get off me, Binnie. You're suffocating us." She squinted at him. Before he losen the tight hug, he, again kissed her on the cheeks for the nth time.

Soobin rushed to the door. "Bye Mom, Dad!" He look back and smile at his parents before heading out. 

"No Drinks!" His mom added.

"I'm old enough, Mom!" 

His mom, smiled back the moment Soobin got out of the room. She wasn't that expressive but she care a lot. From safety, to well being of his child. As a parent, who wouldn't? But sometimes, it's just her, being too much despite that, Soobin love him.

"Do you think they're both dating?" She asked her husband-- who's currently sitting on the dining table, eating some early dinner.

" Who? Soobin and Yeonjun? They're best friends but I wish. They look good together. Tho he hadn't came out to us yet. But i can feel it. I would be happy for him. "A faint genuine smile appeared on his face. "It's his life, we're just here to guide and support him, decision were still depend on him."

Choi Sung-il, a typical silent dad who you think doesn't care but he cares a lot. Soobin's Dad. Tall enough that even Soobin got his height. They somehow look a like, except that his dad is more built than him.

"I know but what if--" 

"He's old enough, Byul. He knows which one is right or wrong." He sipped from his cup of coffee and continued to eat. "Don't stress it too much. You're not allowed to be stressed out." 

Eunbyul Shook his head and sigh. She didn't reply anymore.

==

Light flares scattered around the room. Red, blue, green led light in different shapes and form swaying and dancing along with the beat of music. The reek of alcohol that everyone in the room want, love and eager to smell. It isn't the place for young ones. It's a place where an 18 year old teens might try.

Shouting, screaming, laughing all night, releasing weird squeak and loud high pitched noise, alcohols, different kind of shots! Champagne, Tequila, other hard drinks. Name it all. Soobin tried it in a single night. He was too wild and drunk. Too drunk to know what he was doing, too drunk to know what was going on. Head was a spinning top, all too fuzzy and shit. It stings, totally. But he don't mind, not a single bit. Alcohol took over him, completely.

One shot after another, Dance after dance. Jump after jump. It's too crazy. Too wild for his first Day-- night, being 18.

Yeonjun was still sober and sane. He was known as a hard drinker, or should we say, he tolerated alcohol more than a human can, alcoholic monster.

"Soob, _Babe_. Calm down. Night's still long." He said, dragging and pulling Soobin out from the crowd and let him sit beside the bar counter.

"One glass of Water please. " Yeonjun Ordered. "And a dead shot." He added.

Deadshot, a cocktail inspired by SSSquad. Combination of Jim Beam, Jack Daniels, Jose Cuervo and topped with a coke. A little bit of maple syrup on the tip and a sparklin' black sugar and lime.

"Still good?" Yeonjun asked, taking a half shot from his drink.

"I think, _whew kneows_?" Soobin drank all of the water in one toss thinking it was a beer or something. He placed it back to the bar counter.

Too fast to be driven into moments. Eyes were stuck at each other. Face were close to measure. The music was wild bass boosted trap party music, but for them, it felt like a slow rhythm jazz. Soft melodic dance, swaying as if it was a tango. 

He stick his forehead to him. Nose were in front, brushed each other's. Lips were inches apart. 

The warm breathe that reach the older, the drunk urge of wanting. He wanted more. More than eye contact. Their faces were closer by inches every second than they could ever recall, barely separated by centimeters, millimeters. 

Soobin felt the elder's breath caressing his face as his dark eyes were fixed on him. But Yeonjun weren’t… his eyes kept traveling from Soobin's eyes to his lips quickly to determine which one to stare. Either way is too good... _too good_ to stare at, ethereal.

He, Soobin was out of breath again, but for very different reasons. He wasn't even panting. His breathe getting shorter and shorter every second passes by. 

Yeonjun moved back a little bit, grabbing some fresh air and another shot from the half full _deadshot_ cocktail.

The time as they knew it had stopped working properly, it passed from being too fast to very slow. Too slow to know what happened or what will happen.

Yeonjun gulped and then extended one of his free hands to grab and caress the younger’s chin while the other was at the chair for the lean support.

They were immersed in the gloom, another set of faint halo of colorful light came out from the LEDs. It was a free form shapes. Some were a neon words floating and circling around the room. That was all the dim light they received in the room. Yeonjun's thumb tenderly slipped to the plumped bottom lip of his half-opened mouth.

His heart was about to combust from beating to fast. Soobin's opposite hand caught the hand that was caressing his and closed his grip on the elder’s wrist. Despite being too drunk, he still manage to catch his hand. It was when Yeonjun shortened the distance until their lips almost brushed each other. They were breathing the same air, again for the second time. Face were more than few inches apart they could imagine.

Suddenly, all the light was off. It was a cliché scene where sudden power outage that plunged them into a total eclipse. The music stops. So does the lights. A prolong loud groans of disbelief and loud murmurs echoed from the inside. They care less-- they didn't even care a single bit. Lights on or off, it's like they're on their own diverse world in that exact moment. No one from the both of them flinched when the room was covered by darkness. Not even a slightest movement. 

The Older closes his eyes, his tender lips touches the other and slowly sealing it together. A Drunk kiss. But, he was sober, and he wasn't. The kiss deepen as far as they known. 

It was the eclipse they couldn’t escape. 

It was an eclipse they don't want to escape to. The only eclipse.

It was't wrong, it wasn't right either. They don't know "I--" Soobin escaped the kiss.

Once the lights were back, Soobin was on the bar counter. Heads down, barely breathing. His face was too red and hot, he's burning. He digest too much alcohol than Yeonjun anticipated. Yeonjun straightened up, lips form a this line and Sighed.

No one knew what would happen if the light didn't turn into an eclipse. It'll be a night to remember memory. Well, for Yeonjun. Who knows if Soobin could even remember every single thing they did today when he woke up.

==

"Soobin hyung! Soobin hyung. Yeonjun hyung is here." Jiseok shouts from downstair. Too loud that it'll almost shake the whole house.

Soobin squirmed and groaned clutching his body, covered his eyes by a blanket from the sunrays coming from the open-curtained window. He wanted to move out from the bed, but his head hurts-- his whole body to be exact. His legs feels like about to cramp, few more moves and arms were a lifeless ragdoll. Who wouldn't, for a first timer like him, drinks as if he came out from a nutshell?

"Yeonjun-ssi, you are here." She greeted, coming out from the kitchen wiping her hands on the apron hanged on her neck. "Soobin's still upstair."

"Mom, about last night, it was all my fault. I'm sorry." He called him Mom since the day they've become friends; Yeonjun raises his both hands as a defense.

"I would love to believe you, Yeonjun. But it just happens that i know him too. He's wild isn't it?" She asked, mouth were grinning but his eyes were peircing a playful look.

Yeonjun raised his shoulder. "We could say that." He shrugged. "A mess." He added, in whisper.

"It's too early, why everyone is so so loud?" Soobin walked in the scene, half asleep. He's in the middle of stair, he leaned his full covered in blanket body to the wall.

Both of them looked up and Eunbyul raised his eyebrow to Yeonjun then flew back to the kitchen leaving them two behind.

Yeonjun followed soobin upstair, to his room. As soon as he entered, the room greeted him with a random shades of white.

Dirty, pastel, marble, textured, all of it. Most of his things were white. From the sheets, curtain down to his clothes well, except the cabinets. It was a typical black cabinet and drowers that matches the mood . He just love white as much as black.....

"I'm such a _mess_ last night. It's so embarassing." Soobin groaned and throw his self back to the bed.

"Why? There's nothing to be embarassed." Yeonjun closed the door and made his way to soobin's bed. Leaning on his owm hand and making it as if it's a pillow.

"I behaved so badly." He whined

"Sometimes _bad_ can be good too. Hmm?"

"Good?" Soobin raises his head. "I feel so sick. Even thinking about it." He added and rolled his eyes.

"W-w-which part?" Yeonjun rise, sit indian like and starts to become fidgety. A slight nervousness was painted on his face. Which was, luckily, Soobin didn't notice.

" _Everything_. All of it."

"D-don't you remember anything?"

"What do you mean?" Soobin raises his eyebrows. "We just drank all night right? Party?" He added, voice were full of questions.

Yeonjun's lip formed a thin line. Eyes roamed around in cricles then blinked twice.

"Wait, don't give me that look. You haven't took anything from me right?" He asked leaning infront of Yeonjun.

Yeonjun immediately fliched back and moved his glance away. "O-ofcourse! There's _nothing_ to take anyway."

"There is! No one ever touched _this_ lips, yet." He rolled his eyes. He pointed at yeonjun. "Don't tell anyone about this. _Ever_."

"As you wish." He clung his toung and closes his mouth then zipped it.

"How did we got here from the hospital?" He tried to change the topic. It wasn't awkward, he doesn't even feel Yeonjun was uncomfortable. It's just that, he feels like he need to know it too.

"I called my mom, i obviously don't want to give yours. She even think it's my fault in the first place and that i'm a bad influence. Blah blah blah." He rolled his eyes. And both if them laugh afterwards.

"Oh, i wouldn't agree less. You're the worst!"

"My pleasure Mister, it's a great honour. Now get up!" He forcibly grabbed Soobin's hand and pulled him making the blanket fall on his lap and maked him stand half-half. "Or you want me to wash you?"

"Fuck off." He strike his hands trying to get back to bed but yeonjun's too fast for him.

"Let's go on a date."

"Date?" He repeats, making sure he heard him right.

"Of course! _Best friend date_. Now go wash youself." He's pushing soobin out of the bed until he was there on the ground. He blurted out an hysterical laugh "i'll wait here. I'll take a nap."

Soobin made a a hard "tss" sound while removing the blanket on his body and throw it back to Yeonjun who's currently of bed and rolled his eyes. "Turn on the aircon if you want to."

"Sure, make it slow. I'm napping here first."

"I'm not deaf." He sighed. He wasn't mad. Maybe, disappointed, and expected too much.

"Sure, sure."

As soon as he heard the door clicked, he immediately stood up and roamed around the room. It wasn't that big, it wasn't that small either. It was just right for one person but the room isn't that compact.

On the right of the bed there's two picture frame, one was their family portrait and one was the both of them -- Arms around each others' shoulder and their smiles were even brighter, Teeth were showing and eyes were almost closed to the point they couldn't see. -- above the night table.

His lips formed a faint smile reminicing a little bit of their past. It's still fresh, it would always be fresh... Or who knows? Fresh sometimes rot, too.

Soobin's phone was also there beside the frames, charging, he tried to unlocked it by putting Soobin's birthday '1205'. He even almost drop the phone, to by surprise.

The door again clicked and Yeonjun startled, putting down the frame and phone back into desk and jump back to the bed.

"You act as if i didn't know you won't really sleep, instead scroll on my phone." 

"You got me there! At least act a little clueless." He slowly removing the blanket from his face and stands up, flushed. "Why did you came back?"

"I left my towel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, i don't know what to say lmao. but thank you for reading. mind dropping a kudos? how was the fiction so far? 
> 
> i accept constructive criticism. thank you for the support.
> 
> update don't have fix schedulce..
> 
> **|[Twitter](https://twitter.com/yeontvis) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/yyeontteommok) |**


End file.
